When Curiosity becomes Intrigue
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: For one Lisa Yadomaru, curiosity had gotten the better of her and now how is she to escape the situation she's in? Especially now that she's following a boy to Soul Society to where, most likely, death is awaiting them all. Please R&R.
1. A Spectator

"When Curiosity becomes Intrigue"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Bleach" and all its characters are properties of Tite Kubo.

Chapter One: A Spectator

It was rainy night for town of Karakura. The cicadas had stopped their chirping and in their place was the frequent booming of the thunderous skies. However, more sounds accompanied the night. Because of these additional sounds, one Lisa Yadomaru found herself drawn.

Having just came from getting the meals for her group, the outcasts known as the Visoreds, unto themselves; Lisa was enjoying the evening walk back to the Visoreds hideout, reading a erogenous-manga under her umbrella when she was disturbed by the unmistakable sounds of swords clashing. Normally, she would have disregarded such a noise as she had ran into public events that were Edo-era re-enactors sparring, but this noise was unmistakable. These were the sounds of two zanpaktou wielders, and three traces of reietsu were in the vicinity and they were unbelievably high.

Normally, such a sudden revelation would have sent the Visored-girl running for her life as Soul Society had declared them to be executed nearly one hundred years ago; but dammit all, her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she was intrigued to watch whatever scene was being played out. Deciding she was being dumb enough to venture out to where the action was happening, she decided not to risk exposure any further and masked her reietsu to the point of being mistaken as a teenage human, which, oddly enough, seemed to fit as she was dressed in a sailor-fuku outfit and did look the part visibly. Nodding to herself in self-satisfaction, Lisa went on to investigate the scene.

It was nothing what she thought it might be. Four individuals were there, three unmistakably Soul Reapers based on their appearance and, judging by the haori and badge on two of the individuals, a captain and his lieutenant, no less. The other two were a Soul Reaper and a girl dressed in a dress wearing a backpack. The girl seemed distressed by the event but was frozen on the spot, the captain was impassively watching his subordinate and the other Soul Reaper fighting each other. The fight continued on until the Lieutenant decided to release his Shinkai of his zanpaktou, which was named Zabimaru. The blade turned into a serrated blade that got larger to size at the tip. It was here that things seemed to turn to the worst for the orange-haired Shinigami. However, Lisa was amazed that the boy still seemed to manage his own and turned the tables on the match against the red-haired lieutenant. However, it was still an uneven match as the Captain came into the fight and shunpo-ed behind the boy taking him by surprise and then…

Lisa blinked, confusedly. It looked as if the captain severed the spirit chain that would connect a human's soul to their body, thus ending their life. But that would be unnecessary for a Shinigami whose already a plus soul to begin with. Unless…Now it made sense, the boy was a human with Shingami powers. This intrigued Lisa more and more as she watched but, sadly, she had a feeling that the experience was going to be short as it seemed the boy was going to die soon. Lisa watched as the girl agreed to go back to Soul Society with the two men and then tearfully commanded the dying boy to stay away and not come after her, telling him that he should live out his life before it ended.

Lisa sighed, bringing her manga up once more; it was an interesting, albeit short, experience. Out of a sense of nostalgia, she thought of the idea of possibly sending the human shinigami's spirit to Soul Society, and was about to take the steps to him when another odd occurrence happened.

A man, one whom she thought she'd never see again after his farewell all those hundred years ago, Kisuke Urahara, appeared on the scene looking over the boy and with him the other boy that Lisa had neglected to notice.

However, the event she had witnessed along with this sudden revelation as to whom the human Shinigami seemed to familiarity with, spurned her curiosity once more and caution be damned as she soon found herself trailing the man who had saved her and the other seven Visoreds from annihilation. Despite her overwhelming interest in the orange haired boy and the unknown ties he had with the blonde-haired man, Lisa decided to play it safe for once this evening and followed them short to a sweets shop which had Urahara's name outside of it, oddly enough.

Deciding she had done enough for tonight, Lisa headed back to the hideout, already her mind working on the information and trying out what should be said to Shinji and the others.

* * *

><p>There were eight of them. Eight of whom used to be among the elite of the Gotei 13. Captains and Vice-Captains, all of whom had been turned into hollows and then subsequently placed on immediate execution by the Captain Commander Yamamoto. If not for the rescue by Kisuke Urahara, the captain of the kidou squad Tessai, and the Captain of the second division Yoruichi Shihoin, they'd all be most likely dead. However, despite their gratitude for their saviors, the eight of them were weary and distrustful of everyone, save each other. Thus, they have not been in contact with the three who saved them since their departure nearly one hundred years ago. Which leads to the argument they are now having.<p>

"I still say it's a bad idea, baldy! Obviously, the kid's going to go after that girl, and we shouldn't have anything to do with it!" A loud girl's voice yelled.

A man with shoulder length blonde hair winced and subsequently put his finger in his ear, murmuring incoherent curses.

"I agree with Hiyori on this one, Shinji. We don't know what Urahara's intentions are. You know how manipulative he can be." A man with long blonde hair, wearing a frilly shirt said.

Shinji sighed, "You all know that he's going to use the Shattered Shaft on the kid to get him back his Shinigami powers. There's a good chance that the boy's going to hollowfied before he can break out, that is if he doesn't fail and die."

A man with an afro spiked in three directions on his head, turned the page of the manga he was reading before sighing, "Look Shinji, training the kid isn't the thing, the point is will he still be alive to train after Urahara sends him to Soul Society to rescue the girl?"

After Lisa had came back and told everyone of what she had witnessed, they all agreed on what they thought the events might mean and especially what Urahara's involvement was with it. It was not an uncommon thing to have a Shinigami Substitute in the Living World and it wasn't uncommon for Urahara to involve himself where he felt he could manipulate the events; especially to where he could send a vindictive message back to the place that had banished himself along with the ten others.

Shinji sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. They'd been going around circles like this for about an hour now.

"How about I go and observe him, for the time being."

Shinji and everyone else looked in direction of the speaker, whose eyes were glued to the erotic manga she was reading.

"Lisa," Kensei growled, "You know we cant be exposed-"

"We won't. Urahara has his own little secrets and knows not to pry into others'. Besides, he doesn't want Soul Society to know his location anymore then we want them to find ours." Lisa said, turning another page.

Shinji looked at her seriously, "You know what will happen if you end up going with him to Soul Society, right? None of us will come after you if anything should happen."

Lisa sighed, shutting her book close and laying it on her lap.

"I know."

Everyone was quiet and no one said a thing until Hiyori spoke up. "You're being damn stupid, Lisa. And you, baldy, shouldn't be letting her do this!" She smacked Shinji upside the head with her sandal causing him to come crashing into the wall.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day at the sweetshop as Kisuke Urahara rise and yawned before getting dressed and settling down to Tessai's breakfast made for him, Ururu, and Jinta. Afterwards, he trotted on into the room where Ichigo was recuperating, only to see the teenager was still passed out cold.<p>

Shaking his head in thought, Kisuke moved on until a knock at the closed doors to the shop came to his attention.

"Don't worry about it, Tessai. I'll get it." He called out as his mind went rampant as to who it could be, since his "regular" customers didn't usually arrive until the late afternoon.

Sighing, he came to the door and brought out his fan and put upon his jovial appearance.

"Well welcome valued customer, here to the-" He stopped himself in his rehearsed speech as when he opened the door, he immediately recognized the individual behind it.

A person he hadn't seen in one hundred years.

"Good Morning to you, Urahara-san." The girl with the twin pig-tails and red-rimmed glasses said as she put down the manga she had in front of her.

Urahara's eyes narrowed, suspiciously. "You as well, Fuku-taicho, Yadōmaru. This is highly, unexpected."

Lisa nodded, she then arched her neck to the side to peer past Urahara. "Is the boy up, yet?"

Kisuke's eyes widened. '_Now, I wasn't counting on this.'_ However, his eyes soon bore their usual mischievousness. '_This shall be most interesting. I wonder how it'll all play out…'_

To be continued….

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure how this'll all play out as this was a spur of the moment idea. However, I'm curious to see what would have happened should a Visored had been in all the mix in the Soul Society Arc.I am aware that this is probably riddled with inaccuracies or confused information. I'm still compiling my information from the Beach wiki so, please either bare with me or tell me nicely what I'm doing wrong.

Please Review and give me your thoughts on this idea of mine. Q-n-P


	2. Intentions

"When Curiosity becomes Intrigue"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Bleach" and its characters are properties of Tite Kubo.

Chapter Two: Intentions

Kisuke Urahara watched with interest as Lisa Yadomaru, former Vice-Captain of the Eighth Squad of the Gotei 13, walked into the room where one Ichigo Kurosaki lay resting.

For the life of him, Kisuke couldn't seem to figure out what the Visoreds' interest were in the teenage boy. He wasn't like them, he didn't go through the hollowfication process they had, nor was he, at this time, a Soul Reaper.

'_What is it you're after, Shinji?'_ Kisuke thought to himself as his mind continued to think after the answer that was eluding him.

Lisa, unaware of Kisuke's inner turmoil, was thinking to herself as she kneeled down in front of the boy. Thinking back to her conversation with Shinji and Kensei prior to leaving the hideout.

==Two hours earlier==

_Lisa, gathering a pair of clean clothes and two copies of her manga collection, paused when she felt the two pairs of reietsu outside her doorway._

"_What do you guys want?" She said, without turning or stopping her process._

_Shinji sighed, "I'm still having trouble understanding you, ya know? Why are you doing this again?"_

_Lisa didn't answer as she grabbed a second pair of her glasses and put then in a sleeve of her backpack. _

"_What is it about this boy that has you so interested? I mean, sure, he's cool and all for a human. Driving away a Menos Grande and all, but still you know what the old man and the rest will do if they discover you."_

"_I know that. You forget that I'm great at getting into places undetected. Maybe you'd like for me to tell everyone what you really thought of them when you and Shunsui would make chats over sake."_

_Kensei looked at Shinji with a raised eyebrow as he started sweating._

_Lisa sighed as she hefted her bag over her shoulder and then picked up her zanpaktou and slipped between the two former captains. Just before she was out of the door, Kensei spoke._

"_What will you do if you see Aizen?"_

_Lisa stopped and closed her eyes while, subconsciously, she was clutching her hand that held her sword._

"_Run, what else? I'm not stupid in thinking that I can take him by myself, if that is what you're asking."_

"_What of the others? Tousen and Ichimaru?_

_Lisa turned on the spot, her face twisted into a hateful glare. _

"_There, I'll make an exception. Especially, Tousen."_

_Kensei, former Captain of Squad Nine, when Tousen was still a third seat, closed his eyes as his folded hands drummed the fingers against his arms. He opened his eyes and grabbed Shinji and walked out with him, stopping when he was close to Lisa and he paused along with Shinji, who seemed to mirror whatever sentiment was being expressed by Kensei._

"_If you think you'll be able to pull it off. Do it."_

==End of Flashback==

Lisa closed her eyes and breathed in and out, deeply. Thinking about that moment, she questioned herself if she was being honest about her reasons to actually do this.

Lisa looked down at the boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, thinking more on what she had set out to do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki, age sixteen, Substitute Shinigami, or at least for a little while; woke up with a groan, blinking. Sitting up, he regretted the action as he felt sore all over and clutched at his bandaged chest, his eyes widening and searching his entire wrapped up body. His memories filled in the blanks and he soon was lying back down as he sighed, despondently.<p>

"They beat me." He said aloud, "With such ease."

Looking at his hand, he thought of all the things that had happened in his life. Losing his mother, conversing with the dead, meeting Rukia, Uryu, and then all that occurred prior to-

"Rukia! Shit, I gotta go rescue her!"

Getting back up, he winced momentarily from the pain before getting on to his wobbling legs.

"You won't get very far. Not in your condition."

Ichigo froze. That voice came from the room or, more precisely, behind him. Turning his head, he saw a girl, looking about his age, with dark hair made into two pig tails behind her head, reading a manga of some sort; in the corner of the room.

"Who are-"

He was interrupted by the paper doors of the room sliding open to reveal Mr. Geta-boshi himself, grinning.

"Ah, Ichigo! You're up! Splendid, how're you feeling?"

Brushing away the momentary curiosity brought upon the strange girl in the room, Ichigo looked at Urahara with a scowl.

"How am I feeling? I need to go rescue Rukia! Those guys-"

"That would be Captain Byakuya Kuchiki from Soul Society and his Vice-Captain. They've taken Rukia to be imprisoned, Ichigo. I know." Urahara said, nodding.

"Yeah! Anyways, I can't stand around!"

Urahara shook his head, "No, not yet. Not in you present condition."

"Just what I said." Said the girl in the back.

Urahara seemed to ignore her jibe and sighed, "Ichigo-"

"No! Dammit, I gotta go!" Ichigo then made to get past Urahara only to have Urahara push him back with little force, causing Ichigo to come crashing down onto his back.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, indignantly, and made to get back up only for the end of Urahara's cane to come dangerously close to hitting him. Staring at it, Ichigo started sweating profusely as it appeared as if the tip of a sword was staring at him in the face.

"You just don't get it, do you? Ichigo, as it stands, right now; you are no closer to beating Inoue-san than matching up against a Captain in Soul Society." He then scoffed, "Rescue Rukia? You've lost the Shinigami powers bestowed upon you by Miss Kuchiki, what were you hoping on doing, exactly?"

Ichigo's eyes cast down to the ground.

"However…"

They came back up as he looked at Urahara intently.

"I think I might have a way to restore your Shinigami powers. However, the process has never been done before and it's all theoretical, really. Not only that, there's a good chance you can die, Ichigo. Are you willing to do what I say without question? Or rather, how far are you willing to go to save Rukia?"

Ichigo sighed and got up.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Urahara nodded, however, the seriousness dropped from his face and his crazy grin resurfaced.

"Then shall we get going?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good, I didn't lose my bookmark. Damn Love keeps on taking them."

Ichigo turned back to the girl, who was marking her manga with a red slip, and then turned back to Urahara.

"By the way, who's she?"

Urahara was about to answer, when the girl beat him to it.

"Isn't it customary to ask the person instead of asking someone else in the room?" She said, pushing her oval-framed glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

Ichigo stuttered an apology only to be stopped by her.

"Whatever, I'm Lisa Yadomaru, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now," She said, walking ahead of the two, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Lisa stood by the former Captain of the Kidou Squad, Tessai Tsukabishi, and some hid with red hair as they watched Ichigo getting himself chased by a small girl with bangs in her face. Lisa and Tessai made some small talk, mostly about Tessai inquiring how his former Vice-Captain, Hachigen Ushoda, was doing. After the reassurance that all those that he, Kisuke, and Yoruichi had saved those hundred years were alive and well, the questioning ended and they went back to observing Ichigo's performance.<p>

Lisa found Urahara's methods intriguing and it seemed to be getting the desired results in getting Ichigo's reietsu back. Next came Tessai cleaving Ichigo's chain of fate. Before Ichigo could question what exactly they were doing, Tessai then grabbed Ichigo and slammed him to the ground which soon disappeared from underneath them and the two fell in with Ichigo yelling all the way down.

Lisa took this time to approach Urahara.

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"Well…" He put his hand to his chin. He then brought out his fan to his face, grinning. "I really don't know!"

However, said 'fan' was soon cut in half with Urahara's eyes watching it fall while sweating a bit. "Uh…"

Lisa, sheathing her sword, sighed, irritated, and went to the edge of the hole and peered down into it, but couldn't make out anything inside. However, she could smell something.

"Is this all to speed up the process of turning into a plus soul?"

Kisuke sighed, all humor gone, "Yeah, but there's a risk involved. Should he not be able to pull through and get his Shinigami powers, he'll start to Hollowfy." Kisuke paused, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Yadomaru-san."

Lisa turned to him expectantly.

"What is your interest in Kurosaki, exactly? I imagine Shinji wouldn't go to these extremes for a human Shinigami substitute and should he become a hollow, the difference between that and your own experience is too great; so, why him?"

Lisa turned back to the hole. "Shinji wasn't surprised when I told him about Ichigo, after I witnessed his fight between the Vice-Captain as Shinji seems to have been keeping tabs on you. He's only interested if Ichigo manages to come out of this within the very limited time and almost hollowfying in the process." Lisa closed her eyes, "_My_ interest is solely that my curiosity got the better of me and I'm eager to see more of what this boy can accomplish. His drive has given him limitless potential."

Urahara nodded, surprised and at the same time was relieved that it wasn't something else. However _his _curiosity was now piqued.

"How far are you willing to go to satisfy this curiosity of yours?"

Lisa stood up and faced Kisuke. "If he's in the best shape in time, I'll go with Ichigo to Soul Society to rescue this friend of his."

Kisuke remained silent, studying her demeanor, and he then closed his eyes. "It'll get even uglier for you, especially if you run into your old squad." He then opened his eyes and they narrowed. "Or the three who set the plans in motion to have all of us cast out."

Lisa considered telling him of her other plan but, in the end, decided against it as Kisuke was still a person she didn't think she could trust.

Her silence seemed to answer a question as Kisuke turned his attention back to the hole.

"So, who besides Ichigo is going, since I doubt you'll be leaving." Lisa stated as she brought out a pocket-size manga, featuring two shirtless men on the cover, and began reading.

Kisuke chuckled, "You're sharp. To answer your question, two of Ichigo's friends will be joining him and with them a boy Ichigo had a rivalry with, whose a Quincy."

"Was that the other boy you so happened to pick up after rescuing Ichigo?" Lisa asked, turning a page.

Kisuke nodded. "With them will be Yoruichi."

Lisa nodded, "That'll make things easier. I assume she's training Ichigo's friends?"

"Wow, you're really scary, you know that?" Kisuke chuckled.

The waiting went on for three days and at the end of the third was when things got complicated.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>AN: sorry to end it here, but I have something special in mind and, sadly, it requires an entire chapter to do it justice. So, please Review and let me know how good or bad this is going. I'll do my best to serve, haha.

Q-n-P


End file.
